ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
LucienKurama
'Character Profile' Lucien Kurama 'Character First Name:' Lucien 'Character Last Name:' Kurama 'IMVU User' KuramaLucien 'Nickname (optional):' 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 10/20/190 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Japanese 'Height:' 5'11 'Weight:' 90 lbs 'Blood Type:' 0 Negative 'Occupation:' Missing Nin 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Half of his face is missing. Peeled away from bear attack 'Affiliation:' 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Lucien is very dark and mysterious type so must would be shocked if he every showed an ounce of emotion. The reason behind most of this is the fact that well most of his back history to him is blank. Suffering a mild concussion as a child, his memory has never been the same. Before heading out on his own at the age of 12, he remembers waking up in the rain, blood all around him. So suffering a mild case of anxiety, he also has a disorder of thinking that he has the God “Asteroth” using him as a vessel. This gives him no special abilities or anything, if anything at all it makes him look like he is nuts. Lucien usually does not have issues having friends but he tries not to let anyone in too close, “Astaroth” tells him that it is not healthy and could get him killed. 'Behaviour:' Lucien keeps to himself most of the time, if he has a question he will not ask. Generally he will find his own answers to the questions one way or another. He can often be seen talking to himself also but in his eyes he is talking to "Astaroth". When it comes to his training though, he pushes himself to the limit making sure that he is always on the very top of things. He would hope to some day see that Clan who attacked his village fall into the depths of hell but suffer at his hands before hand. 'Nindo (optional):' "In the end we are like chalk lines drawn on the concrete, drawn only to be washed away. For the time that I have been given... I am what I am." 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kurama Clan Sebek Clan 'Ninja Class:' Missing Nin 'Element One:' Earth Style 'Element Two:' Wind 'Weapon of choice:' Kurama War fan 'Strengths:' Genjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu 'Chakra colour:' Black 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 14 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):(3) = 9 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): (2) = 8 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: Kurama Warfan (costing 5 pieces each): 5 Total: 50 'Databook:' 'Jutsu List:' Earth Release: Great Marsh Jutsu (C Rank) Earth Release: Spiked Shell Jutsu (C Rank) Earth Release: Granite Fist (C Rank) Earth_Release: A_Rock_Section_Cane (C Rank) Demonic Illuission: Forbidden Nightmare Technique (B Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E Rank) Transformation Technique (E Rank) Clone Technique (E Rank) 'Allies:'Edit None 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information': Residing in the land of fire, there is a small village about 100 miles away from Konohana where the Sebek clan of the Hidden Shadow began their start into the ninja world. Sometime after the last great shinobi war, the Kurama clan moved into the land of the Sebek clan and came to a agreement with them; making them allies. It did not take long for the Sebek name to become slim to known as the Kurama gene continues to strive and grow within the lands and thus in 10/20/190 Lucien was born. Luciens father was of Kurama and his mother was of Sebek so naturally he would gain the last name of his father and gain his kind heart of his mother; from the Sebek Clan. Lucien would never know any of this due to the fact that he was sent off to be raised by his uncle. His mother made this choice only because of the fact that she knew that Lucien was in fact “different” he might be a threat to the whole family and it would be best he grow up away from them all. As Lucien got older his uncle could see he was a bit... "different". He was always sitting alone talking to himself, claiming that he had the God "Astaroth" using him as a vessel. At the age of 11 Lucien would have the moment where the Astaroth would ask Lucien to do something for him. He would instruct Lucien that his uncle was someone who needed to die... his blood would be used for the willing and call of Astaroth. One evening Lucien would grab a kunai off his uncles counter in the dead of the night. Lucien would crawl onto the top of his bed as he stood over him holding the kunai face down towards his uncles heart. Lucien would not make a sound as he thrusted the kunai into his uncles chest. Lucien would watch as his uncle got up and threw Lucien to the ground as he would gasp in terror as his uncle would fall to his knees. Watching the blood flow from his chest, Lucien would jump up as he would throw his uncle back in a weakened state. The next morning after his uncle had drained out on the floor Lucien would pick up and leave his uncles home in order to seek out his purpose in life… to see what the will of Astaroth truly was. 2.5 years Later... As the years continued to pass through, Lucien would travel the lands as a missing ninja. After being exiled from Yonshi and being attacked by a bear he would find himself to be yet again alone. There was no turning back in his journy's but he also knew that when the time was right he would return. Along the way though Lucien would meet other missing nin that would take him under their wings. They would teach him and show him the life he was meant to have as well as give him the essentials he was missing. He would learn what his Nature affinity would be was well as learn the fine arts his clan was known for and that is Genjutsu. Even though he did not gain to much Genjutsu, Lucien would continue to train on one and that was his Forbidden Nightmre Technique... This was something that Lucien would push and push to have and once master he would push it even more. by the time he had reached 16 he had gotten this move up to a B level class and anyone that would have scene it, would have been there last. Roleplaying Library Team Saiyuki - Training Day 9/07/12 Team Training Continued Chakra Training Fuzzy Kunai Training A Quaint Time in the Village First Time Training with Saiyuki Category:Genin Category:missing nin Category:illegal